


Deaf Anticipation

by TheDork2life



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Gore, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDork2life/pseuds/TheDork2life
Summary: He was about to mark that day as just another regular boring day, until a mystery person showed up on his train ride to school. Luffy thought the mystery person wouldn't stay a mystery for long, but in a attempt to learn about the guy, only more questions than answers could pop up. For one, his life was at stake and only that 1 person could do anything about it.Modern Au Lawlu, tags to be added as the story progresses!





	1. The Mystery of Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo! First OP and LawLu fic and I'm excited to share it! Updates will be irregular, expect to get chapters within two days and then others within two weeks, I'm bad at time management. 
> 
> As it says in the summary, some tags will be added later on, as I want to avoid spoilers, and I will label warnings in individual chapters for that same reason. I don't believe it'll be too bad, I swear this is a mostly happy fic, but better safe than sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling, go on and read! Please enjoy

Sitting in an empty train at 7 in the morning, with the sun just barely peeking through the windows and the rays of light falling on your half-lidded and tired eyes sounds as much fun as it is. Not very much.

It was nothing short a familiar, daily routine, and while it was boring sitting here waiting for the right stop, he’d still take it over class time. At the very least he could sit and think looking out into the scenery, with the sound of the wheels turning on the tracks and the handles on the roofs clanking ever so often. Maybe even idle chatter of the other passengers, to which he’d listen in on the conversation because he had nothing else to do.

It was, in fact, quite so boring and quite so peaceful he has fallen asleep here on multitudes of occasions. Which was no surprise. He was asleep half the time in his classes.

Even right now he could feel the weight of his eyelids becoming too much for him and the drifting in and out of a dream like state was starting to have longer and longer intervals.

But, before he finally slipped into his deep trance that is called sleep, the train stopped almost suddenly and Luffy, the student who will most likely going to be late for his classes, was thrown sideways onto the seat. He was glad the seats were somewhat cushioned so he didn’t slam his head into the couch equivalent of a brick.

He groggily got back up, as if he was awoken from a five hour sleep, when really it was five seconds, and looked around.

There was nothing around, except for maybe other confused and thrown sideways passengers, and since he wasn’t sitting near the front there wasn’t much way to tell if something was in the way of the tracks. Maybe a wheel popped off? Something malfunctioned in the controls? What was the sudden stop for?

Luffy wasn’t so sleepy anymore, and quite curious to the happenings at the moment. He wasn’t so sure though, how to find the answer.

He didn’t really have to look far for too long, as the door to the car opened in front of him. In all the years he’s ever seen a train car door slide open, this had to be the most unexplainably exciting door opening yet. He could almost be considered awestruck, before he caught himself being overtly enthusiastic over a simple car door opening.

Still, it was quite cool how it seemed mist or fog flowed through the crack of the opening. It was clear as all day out there, and yet this mystery steam made this all the more weird. Made Luffy all the more curious.

Through the fog, a single man stepped in. Quite a bit tall in comparison to him, Luffy observed, and wearing a strange spotted hat. Those were the first two telling details of this strange mystery person who, as evident by the train door closing right as he entered, was the only new passenger to board.

The biggest mystery that struck Luffy though was that… he seemed familiar. He felt like paying no mind to it, as he had a clusterfuck of other things he could dwell on, but it had to tug at his curiosity once again. The way he sat in his seat, the color of that very soft looking hair, that sharp, not deadly but still dangerous look in his eye. His glare directed towards everything, and the young student could swear that he saw some sort of sword or sheath of a blade.

The mystery person shot a glance at Luffy, and met eye contact. The other’s eyes were hard to read from the distance, but his face softened ever so slightly at the shared stare. Maybe that was just Luffy’s imagination playing yet another trick on him. It does that a lot.

This weird occurrence was finally laid to rest the continuation of the travel. No more mystery people, no more stolen glances. But, a lot of questions that will probably stay unanswered.

 

* * *

 

 

The young student had thought he had seen the last of that mystery man on the train that day.

A week went by in a slow flash, as everything else did in Luffy’s life, and he was just about ready to give up and clear out the guy from his brain space. No use thinking about questions and dwelling on it when there was clearly no point in it. It was a one time thing.

Or so he thought.

He was at the station for the train to go home. A long, treacherously boring day like any other, and he was ready to up and bolt it home, get whatever work needed to be done, and then wander around aimlessly. He’s been doing that for a little while now, just to finally get out again like how he used to.

As he was waiting for the train to pull up, he casually glanced around at all the people. It was for no particular reason, but then he stops and his gaze locks onto one person.

It was the mystery person! Right there, standing amongst the light probably-should-not-really-be-considered-one crowd.

His first initial thought would simply be to rush up to him bombarding the poor guy with questions, but that would be terribly rude. Plus, also probably weird if the dude would catch on he’s been holding those questions for a week, like he was obsessed with him. It wasn’t like Luffy to make seconds thoughts, or thoughts in general, but truly, he just didn’t want to screw this up. It’d be a chance sorely missed if the mystery person up and walked away because he was weirded out or put off. He didn’t seem like the guy who’d like Luffy’s very outgoing and eccentric personality.

But, Luffy was pulled out of his train of thought, as an actual one rolled up, doors open for the crowd to enter in.

He tried as subtlety as he could to follow right behind the mystery guy into the car, but either didn’t put enough of an effort in, or he was really perceptive, because he simply glanced at Luffy. Nothing that showed ill intent or any kind of feeling really, but still caught the student off guard.

He stumbled forward into the train, looking here and there to find the mystery person and possibly catch a seat next to him. Very obvious, but the other seemed to notice Luffy’s game already, so it didn’t matter anymore.

Luffy suppressed an urge to smirk as a small space between the mystery person and the wall was open. He was glad he had such a small flexible stature.

He sat down in the space, trying to be as innocuous as possible and probably failing. It was a slightly tight fit, but it was nothing compared to a full, bustling, and hot train car with no space for his, anything really. If anything, this fit was nice and snugly. Even if he was with a “complete” (once again, the dude had familiarity vibes) stranger, there was clearly no threat towards the student directly, and felt kinda safe.

For as much as he felt comfortable and safe though, he could very clearly tell the thick awkwardness that hung in the small space between them.

No matter, if he wanted to talk he’d just talk. He’d disregard any signs of discomfort and backstepping out of the confrontation and talk like he always did. Be oblivious and talkative and, as many people put it, annoying. It should be simple. It _was_ simple.

Though, as he sort through how not to royally screw this up, he took this as a chance to study the other’s features more up close.

He almost regretted letting his gaze fall upon this man, this close. Luffy could tell straight away he would not be able to pry his eyes away even if he tried his damndest. Because really, if he hadn’t known better he’d have thought this mystery dude was sent from heaven itself. Irrefutable proof angels really exist.

Despite trying to make his eyes look like they’ve seen the pits of hell, Luffy saw right through it and to that golden gleam of pure shimmer. The coffee brown-almost-black hair complemented his eyes nicely, it looked even softer from here. He glanced towards his upper torso, near his shoulder blades, and could see what looked like black tattoos. They were on his fingers too, which he noticed earlier, but couldn’t read what they said until now. The word didn’t deter him at all, and subtly made him all the more curious of this strikingly attractive mystery man.

Only until he realized he described said mystery man with _attractive_ did he have the will to pry his oogling eyes away from it’s target.

He also came to realize, it did nothing to help his helpless situation, and made him backtrack a good mile or two. Didn’t conjure up an opening phrase or sentence, and a wandering mind wanting to steal another peak at the body that was pressed right against his side. Sometimes he truly wished his mind wasn’t a scattered about mess, even if wished just for a split second.

But, Luffy was no fool nor a coward, and so just decided, screw it. When has he ever taken the time to care about first impressions? He should just jump right in.

“Yo, I’m Luffy. You look weird, but like, good weird? Like weird in a good way! I may or may not cannot be talking according to some people I know, but anyway, mystery guy, what’s your name?”

Simple. That was simple. Right?

The taller of the two men turned to look at Luffy, an unreadable expression locked onto his face. Even his eyes, which were a calm, honey like shine just a few moments ago, suddenly changed with a look at the (presumably) younger male. It was weird though because, Luffy was usually so good at reading expressions.

Luffy shifted in the stiff time frame that the mystery guy’s eyes lingered and traced his admittedly slender frame. He tried to smile, he really did, but all that he was sure that radiated off of him was ‘oh shit, I said something wrong. This dude isn’t gonna spill his beans to me now.’ He also tried to keep that feeling in check because if the cause of this feeling in the first place picked up on it, there was no doubt he’d turn his head back around and continue with his blank stare.

He didn’t do that though, and instead very slightly smirked and said, “well, thanks for the backhanded compliment first off. Second off, the name’s Trafalgar D. Water Law. Yes, it is a lot, but you can just call me Law.”

Luffy just blinked up at him, in what would probably be considered shock. He regained his form though, and smiled once again, but this time it was much easier and not forced.

“That’s a cool name! Traf- hm, Trafl-Trafallll… Torao,” Luffy stuttered shamelessly.

Law sighed, but it was not an exasperated sigh. It was almost content, and yet again, somewhat familiar. It was a breathy output of happy air, as telling by the smirk that graced his lips once again, like he knew it was going to happen. Or, something like that. It didn’t matter how cool of a name Law had, he was still mysterious. Luffy guessed it would always be that way, just on a hunch.

“You know,” Law started, “I did say you could just call me Law…”

Luffy shook his head playfully. “Nah, Torao sounds way better. Your name is cool, but what does it do if all I can spit out is a nickname? It’s now mine for the taking though, I have a feeling nobody else has thought of it!”

The other snirked. “Yea, and you’d be right. I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone besides you use that.”

For some reason, Luffy felt good about that. Torao was now special, despite it just being a butchered version of a name, but damn did it feel good saying it. The name rolled off his tongue like a smooth wave, and hell he had to give himself some cred, it was an adorable name for an already adorable person. He was glad he came up with Torao. Law didn’t directly object to it either, and even if he did, it was in the student’s nature to override objecting statements purely for his own enjoyment. Unless it hurt a person, but clearly it wasn’t hurting his new acquaintance.

Law, unfortunately, dropped his smirk though, as the train pulled up to his stop and the clanking of the train slowed down.

He stood up from his seat, looking somehow even taller than before, Luffy being directly under him, and then turned back to look at said shorter boy. Only the faintest of glances was shot towards the car door as it opened, not as mystically as last time, before Law just waved to Luffy. A soft gesture that solidified their connection.

“Seeya Stra-... Luffy-ya,” was all Law said, and he stepped outside and the car door closed.

Luffy was left feeling the phantom pressure of a person right beside him, and the cutoff voice of a person who almost said something he shouldn’t have been able to know.


	2. What might have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! It's not explicit or graphic, but there is blood, burning, injuries etc for the first part in italics so, warning for that stuff. Other than that, it should be fine, so enjoy!

_Oh. It’s painful. So, so painful. It burns. Your chest. It burns. It’s hot. There’s ash. Smoke._ **_Flame._ **

_You’re lying down somewhere, no, now someone is carrying you. He’s running fast with short, shallow, gasping breaths against your dying body._

_Was he dying too? It was still so hot. Voices, voices everywhere, panicked and angry and loud. You can’t speak, your throat was hoarse. Was that blood dripping down your mouth? No matter, blood was dripping out of your chest. Boiling, simmering, was it cauterized? You still can’t speak, you lost it a long time ago. How can you think? Where were you?_

_Then, you stopped running, well, the person holding you stopped running, with a skid to the ground. It hurt, but, pain didn’t matter if your body felt aflame right? It didn’t matter if blood was pouring out your head upon impact with the jagged ground, you were probably gonna die anyway. What is one more wound when you could feel a hundred others?_

_The person on top of you wasn’t moving, still with quick breaths, but no movement indicating to get up._

_A new voice? It was coming closer. Who is it? Will he kill you? No, it wasn’t hostile, it was worried, frantic. It was panicked like many others, but in a different way, in a way you weren’t able to discern. The words were fumbly, you couldn’t make them out, it was too blurry to see. What was he saying? What is he doing?_

_Why is he cr… crying?_

_He’s crying?_

_Oh, now he was carrying you like the person before, just differently. Instead of in one arm, it was bridal style. Will he fall like the last person? He’s not burning like you is he?_

_He yells something to someone, even yelling you are not scared of what he’ll do, it’s not an angry yell. His vibration in his chest can be felt as he spoke, the rise and the fall of his gasping breaths more steady than the last person but still heaving. Why so? From carrying you? But he isn’t burning. Does it hurt? Where does it hurt? Is it because…_

_Is it because you’re hurting?_

_“Damnit… why… this time… L-Luffy…”_

_What? What is he talking about? You can’t make out the rest of what he’s saying, it’s muffled and broken, mangled and defeated._

_This time? Why? So many questions you want to ask but you can’t. You can’t ask because you’re not working. You’re still burning. You’re still running. Your chest is just as ashy as your throat, it feels like you’re breathing in pure dust, oxygen not included. Will your lungs ever forgive you for this? What even happened? Something tells you that you don’t want to know._

_Your pace slows to a walk, and the temperature cools down significantly. Granted you still have a gaping inferno in your chest but, it’s always the small things that counts right?_

_The small things that count, before a pang in said gaping inferno makes you convulse, and your eyes fly wide open in a flurry of disorienting light._

_The person holding you mutters something and kneels down on the floor, placing you on the ground. It’s cold, it is night time afterall. It’s a rough surface, is it concrete of some sort? Feels like it, rocky and hard and probably no place for someone like you, with an injury that should have killed you by now, but maybe the person who carried you knew what he was doing._

_Through the blurred mess of color, you saw the person over you. True to your claim earlier, he was in fact teary eyed. As you were recognizing him, you knew he wasn’t the type of guy to cry though. Have you ever seen him cry?_

_No, you don’t think you have._

_“T-Tor.. Torao?”_

_“Luffy!”_

_“A-are you c-crying? You…you nev-never cried b-before. What’s wr-wrong?”_

_“Luffy I’m sorry. I couldn’t save you again. I failed you, again. I-I. You’re gonna die…”_

_His voice cracked on ‘die’, leaving space that seemed he wanted to say something else, and you just widened your eyes a bit more._

_“You-”_

_You were trying to say something, but you sputtered instead, a pain keeps rising like a knife stabbed into your body at mach 10. Your vision somehow becoming more impaired than it was before, fading into blackness and into a void you know you will never be able to get out of. It is the lurching darkness of death, right behind your eyes. You weren’t afraid but soon regret was lacing your pain, like your life is now becoming unfulfilled._

_“No Luffy, don’t, you don’t have to say anything,” Law...Torao, mumbled to you, “it hurts I know but, I’ll fix it. Leave this behind for another chance for what might have been. Is that okay?”_

_You didn’t say anything. You couldn’t say anything really. He sounded like he was talking to someone else, maybe even to_ **_himself._ **

_“It’s okay to close your eyes, the darkness won’t last long. Your fleeting life will come back to you, and so will I.”_

_Close your eyes. Close your eyes. Close your eyes?_

_The rushing darkness finally reached and engulfed you, the only sensation left to be felt once the pain melted away was a breeze and a hand to your pulse as it stopped._

 

* * *

 

Luffy woke up in a cold sweat with a churning and tight feeling in his chest. He sat upright quickly, taking in several deep breaths, and felt on his skin, pressing his palm where his heart was to make sure it was still beating. Of course it was, it was ringing loudly in his ears, the quick but slowing down beat felt melodic, and he was quite taken aback at his sudden doubt of his life.

It was probably early in the morning, as only the faintest rays of sunshine had yet to grace the skies with its light. It was dark in his room, but Luffy couldn’t be bothered to get up and turn on a light after that experience.

So, all he did for the time being was replay the dream, or whatever the hell that was, in his mind over and over. He had never had such a vivid, wild, and yet still realistic dream before. It was the weirdest dream he’s had in a long time, let alone a dream at all. He was bad at remembering dreams but this time, he could probably describe each event in detail if he were any good at explaining things. To which he’s not, but still, it had enough places, sensations, and people he recognized to get a good story out of it.

‘Did I…did I die?’ Luffy wondered, thinking back to the end of the surreal scenario.

One thing that definitely jumped out to him though, was the fact that Law was there. He was crying. He looked defeated. Compassionate towards him. Luffy simply chalked it down to him making up some weird thing in his head and that was the reason but, it didn’t feel like the right answer.

_“The darkness won’t last long. Your fleeting life will come back to you, and so will I.”_

_“Leave this behind for another chance for what might have been.”_

What did that mean? It was so cryptic and mysterious and, to a fault, sad and desperate. Would Law really say those things, to Luffy of all people? Has he actually said those words before?

All those thoughts made Luffy’s brain hurt, so he decided to let it lay low for now. He could talk about his mystery dream with his friends today. It was saturday after all.

He could probably hit Usopp up at Sanji’s place, or Nami, but he wasn’t sure if Nami worked today or not. Robin was another choice, since she worked when school worked, as she was a teacher _somewhere._

Or… or he could try and find Law.

No, that wouldn’t work, he had no clue where that guy could show up. He didn’t pay enough attention to remember the scenery of his stop either. It’d be like trying to tail an invisible person. He came up with stupid ideas and followed through with them often, but he knew this would be more hassle than what he’d get out of it so he didn’t humor the plan any further.

Guess he’ll just bother his friends instead.

Then he realized, it was still way to early for a lot of them to be up. Especially Usopp, which would be he best bet. Usopp was the same age as him and went to school, so no doubt he’ll try to sleep in on the weekends.

Sanji, well Sanji will be up, but he’d be driving to work or getting ready for it and be _working,_ so he can’t talk to him there alone.

Robin it is then. She’ll have been up by now, and since she’s off maybe they can just stroll off in a park or library somewhere and chill. He hadn’t done that with just her in a while, and maybe only once _ever_ if he recalls correctly. Robin was good at listening, and always seemed to be entertained by the happenings of the group and their livelihood.

Luffy shuffled around the bed and made grabby hands at the desk next to his bed to find his phone. He knows he left it there and crashed to sleep without putting it in the drawer, and all it took was him bumping into the lamp and a cup of water to find his phone.

He squinted at the bright screen when he turned it on, as it was still fairly dark in the room, and searched for his contacts.

‘Lets see if Robin will deal with my bullshit today,’ Luffy thought, as he sent a text with a smile and jumped out of bed hoping for a good response.

 

* * *

 

A good response was in fact left for Luffy while he changed and ate whatever breakfast he decided to pull out of the fridge. The boy would eat anything at any time.

He set out to his destination, the public library just a good 5 minute walk away. He never really goes there unless he wants some really quiet down time, or like today, was going to meet up with someone. He would never consider himself the reader type, books were for everybody else but him, it just wasn’t to his tastes. Libraries were the epitome of boring if he wasn’t with a friend or wanted ‘me time.’

A big smile stretched across his face as he spotted Robin near the entrance. His favorite hat that he hadn’t got to wear all week resting upon his messy mop of black hair almost flew off as he began dashing towards the woman.

“Oi Robin! Wait for me!” He exclaimed, rushing up to greet her with excitement he’ll most likely forget to contain once entering the building. Just another thing to dislike libraries for, you couldn’t be loud!

Still, the older woman chuckled as they both stepped through the door, taking in the sight of shelves and rows of books adorning walls and bookshelves. Robin just couldn’t object to Luffy’s request to meet up at a library, after all she’s the type of person to live in one. Over text, she admitted to being surprised that Luffy chose the library over the numerous other places they could have gone to, but he just replied it was because it was quiet and he knew she’d enjoy it there.

They sat down at one of the tables at the far side of the room, past all the shelves.

“So,” Robin started, her trademark sickly sweet smile on her face, “you wanted to talk about something?”

“Yep, I do. You’re probably like, the smartest person I know, maybe you could help me with this?” Luffy said, his own smile on his face.

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell then, you’re not one to confide in me on a lot of things, but of course I’ll try my best,”

And so Luffy told her about what happened yesterday. His meeting with Law, or ‘Torao’ as he kept calling him, and how he seemed an interesting person. That was kind of an understatement on his part, really he’d be gushing about Law if it weren’t for the smirks and mischievous looks in Robin’s eyes from what he was already telling her. He tried to keep his huffing as response to the looks to a minimum.

Then he told her about the dream he had last night, which was the main reason why he called for a meet up, he told her.

Her expression changed a little bit, which didn’t go unnoticed by the younger boy. It became more somber and softer as he went on with the story. Even though he specified it was simply a dream and not a real life occurrence, she seemed to notice the acute details that made her realize it was a vivid surrealistic dream. It was something that from her good year of knowing him, wasn’t a normal event for Luffy. He could tell the gears were turning in her head, trying to conjure up an explanation for such a thing to occur.

Something seemed to click when he carefully pointed out Law was radiating familiarity, when he had never met or heard of the guy before their first encounter.

Something seemed to click, but she closed her eyes and shook her head as to say ‘no, that can’t be it’, to herself.

“What is it?” Luffy asked after she shook her head.

“Oh nothing, it’s just… are you _sure_ you had never met this Law before?”

The student paused. There really shouldn’t be a reason for him to have to think about this. It was a yes or no question, and the answer was yes, but he hesitated because it didn’t feel right. It was a fact that Law was a new face that never popped up before that day, but… then why…?

“Y-Yea. I’m sure,” Luffy said. ‘Wow nice stuttering, you totally sound sure of yourself there.’

“Really? You don’t sound very sure,”

‘Damnit Robin, you’re supposed to be helping me, not solidifying my self doubt!’ Luffy thought in exasperation. He sighed, trying to dig through his brain files in some attempt to justify why he felt that way.

Of course, the result came up to nothing, the only scenes with Law in his life theater is the meeting, first impressions, and the dream. The dream that he was now slowly starting to think wasn’t just a dream.

“Well, I have no other answer then, you’re the smart one. I’m always so sure of myself, this time shouldn’t be any different,” Luffy stated.

Robin just chuckled again. “It’s perfectly fine to be unsure Luffy. Sometimes you just need to think, even if it’s not your specialty,” She hummed, trying to keep the lowkey insult as lowkey as possible.

The insult didn’t slip under the student’s radar, but he just didn’t care and went along with it, because why the hell not. “No, thinking is not my specialty, it hurts my brain, thank you for reaffirming that. But you’re also right, I’ve done quite a bit of thinking already though, so I’ll lay off it until somehow I magically come to a conclusion. It’s better that way.”

“It’s all your choice Luffy. Maybe you should talk to Law about it, since he’s what got you strung up in the first place.”

He considered that once again, if Robin suggested it, maybe it wasn’t so far fetched an idea after all. Law didn’t seem to mind Luffy’s random spouts of dumb, awkward string of words, so maybe he wouldn’t care for a couple more. The only problem with the idea is that he still had absolutely no idea where to find the bastard, he was called a mystery person for a reason.

Weighing his options, he just hummed and nodded his head.

Content with the conversation, he grinned and stood up stretching. It took a bit longer than he thought but it was to be expected, explaining the dream was like trying to recite the entirety of chapter 5 of his science textbook. Long, kinda tedious, but unlike the textbook, exciting and much more eventful. Plus, he actually remembered the contents of the dream.

“Oh hold on,” Luffy started, “Robin do you want a book or something? Could at least pay you back for coming to talk to me and taking time outta your morning.”

She smiled and shook her head. “No no, it’s fine, it was my pleasure. I can get one on my own.”

Luffy just placed his hands on his hips and said, “Well then I’ll be going, if I wanna find Torao I better start bookin’ it. Thanks for the talk!”

He spun around on his heel waving a bye to his friend, the thought dawning on him that he was leaving with more questions than answers. He mentally rolled his eyes, because it always seemed to come down to that at the end of the day. Questions questions questions, and no answers in sight. It’s like trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel, only this tunnel is never ending and Luffy is blind anyway, so it was a lost cause to begin with.

It didn’t stop Luffy though, he let life come to him, and if what life threw at him was bullshit, well so be it. He’s dealt with it before and he’ll do it again.

He’s only looking for what Law was looking for, an answer for what might have been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stay sinning!


End file.
